


Bill done fucked it all up

by BluePandaHero



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's it. That's the whole story. Bill fucked the fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill done fucked it all up

It was a warm, sunny day is Gravity Falls. The gnomes were as loud as ever, and Soos was trying to play off that they were just small robots that absolutely were not for sale. Dipper Pines was at the cash register, as Melody had to go take care of the baby. A crying baby was bad for bussiness, after all. Mabel was restocking, waiting for the return of their Gruncles Stanly and Stanford. Speaking of which, that's when the door burst open, Stan laughing about a retelling of an old joke to Ford. Dipper immediatly turned his attention to the door, looking at Mabel who had run over to greet them.  
"Gruncle Stan! Gruncle Ford!" Mabel exclaimed, wrapping them both into a tight hug. It took no genius's to know that Mabel's hugs might as well have been a death grip.   
"Mabel...Sweety...We can't breathe." Stan gasped, tapping her shoulder. Mabel let go, running to go get Melody and call up some of her friends; Grenda, Candy and Pacifica. Dipper walked out from his place behind the cash register, greeting them both.  
"Geez, kid. You got tall!" Stan had to look up to see Dipper's face.  
"You must be taller than everyone in Gravity Falls!" Ford exclaimed.  
"Heh, I wouldn't say everyone." Dipper replied, pointing to the multibear outside, who was waving. Stan, Ford, and Dipper politely waved back, then returned to their previous conversation.  
"How's everyone been?" Stan said, placing some bags down.  
"How, everyone's been great! Melody had her kid, Mabel got an art scholarship but she didn't go, Wendy's in collage right now and I think she's graduating next week." Dipper began recounting all the big events that had happened in Gravity Falls while the Gruncles were away. Mabel came back into the room, pulling Melody and the baby with her. Stan immediatly started over to see Melody and her child. But suddenly, a light blue portal opened up right there in the shop.  
"Bill Cipher!" They heard and oddly feminine voice say and a blue triangle flew into the portal. Ford reached for his gun, ready to shoot if need be.  
"I'm sorry, where is Bill Cipher?" The triangle asked. The room was silent before everyone turned to Stan.  
"I see..." The triangle said, thinking and floating over to Stan.  
"Do you mind if I just...Pull him out for a bit? It won't take long, trust me. He is in _so much trouble_." It said. Hesitantly, Stan looked to Ford, then back at the triangle, then nodded. The, from what they assumed, demon reached into Stan's head, pulling out a significantly smaller Bill Cipher.  
"Huh? What?" Bill looked around. Suddenly, his eye landed on the less-than-thrilled demon currently floating in The Mystery Shack.  
"Oh...Hey, Will..." Bill tried to seem chill. Will took him by the arm, floating over to the portal.  
"Thank you very much, I'll be taking him now. Trust me, he's going to be put away for a _very long time_." Will and Bill them through the portal, closing after them and leaving everyone else in the room silent. That was, for sure, the weirdest thing in Gravity Falls and Bill was is _so much trouble_.


End file.
